1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
The following has been known as a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device by cutting a wafer in which a III-V compound semiconductor layer is formed on a front face of a sapphire substrate. That is a method comprising the steps of irradiating the sapphire substrate with laser light while locating a converging point therewithin, so as to form a modified region within the sapphire substrate along a line to cut, and cutting the sapphire substrate and the III-V compound semiconductor layer from the modified region acting as a start point (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-166728).